zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas In A Natural Way
It´s that time of the year when a special feeling fills all of our hearts When all of the city is in the mood for some yuletime cheers Families and couples all together during this Christmas season And that is the case too with this buck and his vixen I´ve just come home after visiting our folks at Bunnyburrow for a dinner Now me and my foxy wife can spend the rest of the night together Presents, good food and joy, it has been such a great delight After a long year full of hard work is behind, it sure feels worth it It´s also the first time I´m spending this holiday with my girlfriend Nadia, you´ve made me happier in my life than I ever could´ve believed An unexpected and unbelievably strong love fueled by a friendship most genuine Among the natural enemies of my kind, I found the woman that I truly love Our relationship has been going for a year now, full of care and affection It´s only a matter of time when I pop the question As I return home, I climb the stairs up to our apartment in Grand Pangolin Arms This is the part of the night when we have our most tender moments Opening the door, a warm atmosphere has filled our home under a candlelight At the fireside under a mistletoe awaits a gorgeous sight My dear Nadia´s there, finishing a turkey leg and giving a sultry smile Aside from your Santa hat, you´re completely in your natural state Batting your eyelashes at me, you say: “Merry Christmas, bunny boy” I blush like crazy after seeing something that lovely Your boyfriend joins in, removing everything that he currently has on Eagerly, I hop towards your direction in a bunny-like fashion Around the fireplace, you look so beautifully radiant You drop the turkey leg and get ready to cuddle with your sweetheart Instantly, I get to feel the softness and warmth of your orange fur Followed by your feminine paw stroking my ear Many vixens are already beautiful, but you´re gorgeous beyond words With your gentle and strong personality as well as your beautiful features Your curvy hips, fluffy tail, womanly chest, shiny eyes, cute belly button Shiny white teeth, sultry smile, the list goes on Flirtatiously, you tease me with your tail as our embrace tightens Finally, this bunny gets overwhelmed with wonderful foxy kisses All I can see at this moment is the lovely smile on your face This might be the best Christmas night I´ve ever spent to date Adjusting the Santa hat on your head, I wish a merry Christmas to you too You´re the best gift I can have for I love you so As time passes on, I just stay here in the arms of the world´s most romantic fox Hugging and kissing underneath the mistletoe and candy-filled stockings I have still more days off the work, what a great holiday this´ll be Especially when I get to spend it with you, Nadia Marian Wilde Blissfully, I lie in your lap against your chest as you tickle my little tail You lick my face too gently like foxes do to their mates, which feels wonderful This is where I´m at my happiest, showing my love and affection to my lady I love spending Christmas in a natural way. Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:JustinxNadia Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:Stories from Justin´s POV Category:Christmas stories Category:Stories in natural state Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics